Wilted Roses Still Carry Shadows
by shadowamypunk
Summary: After Amy Rose's death what does Shadow do and how does he cope? Is it true when some say "love can last forever"? The Final Chapter in my Shadamy series- first book: Legacy of a Shadow Rose
1. Chapter 1

Mobians and people alike had gathered at a grave within a cemetery. There were a large amount of grievers, all different heights, colors, and species but the deceased's family stood out from the diverse crowd. Their red eyes and streaked fur was rare and most had common knowledge of who they were. A tall, red streaked, white hedgehog stood at the head of the burial site looking solemnly to the pearl white casket lying before him, covered in brilliant pink roses. As the crowd hushed he spoke with self control as though his words would be held in high regard.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. Everywhere she went she left others with a smile. All she ever seemed to hope for in life was to make others happy. She succeeded in so many ways and much more. She helped save the world numerous times. She gave me and my sibling's life. She gave our father a life, and more than any soul could ever give to another-"

The crowd looked around realizing that the grieving husband was nowhere to be seen. Some simply shrugged it off, but there were others that found it disrespectful or uncivilized. Though many had been distracted, most of the gatherers continued to listen to what the authoritative hedgehog was speaking.

"My mother lived a full life, outliving all of the lifelong friends she knew in her youth. But unfortunately, unlike my father, she couldn't live forever. Some say my father was what kept her looking so young and made her life so long. She had graced us all her angelic presence for over 132 years, and as uncommon as it is, it could never be long enough. Amy Rose was the loving mother to 5 children, whom all she cherished in her own way. She gave birth to me, named Radiance, Firethorn, Onyx, Haze, and lastly Hibiscus. She was a grandmother as well, showing them as much love as she could give-"

The eulogy continued and after the speech, eventually all that remained was family left to watch as their beloved Amy Rose was lowered into her resting place, as the sun lowered itself from the sky.

Throughout it all Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Radiance watched as the others headed off in various directions, and after seeing the last one off, he headed up a nearby hill to a grove of trees resting atop the peak. He gazed around, looking for something and jumped into one of the tree's dense branches. Slowly he picked up a small object, discerning it carefully as he raised it up to his face. It was a black hair, as black as pitch. In a tone of frustrated relief Radiance said aloud to himself, "Well, at least he was here." and took off in search of his introverted father.

Shadow was on the hill near his and Amy Rose's home. He was sitting on the ground, his arms resting on his knees while his hands hung to each side. His face was slightly hidden, his eyes just peering over his crossed arms, staring off into the distance at the still natural landscape spreading across the view near his home. Shadow let out a deep sigh as he thought back to the days prior, in particular, the day his beloved wife died.

Shadow sat in bed next to his ailing wife, holding her to him serenely. She was old- very old- and though she didn't look it, her body was in its last stages of breaking down. Amy Rose had never aged like most did. Many thought it was all the contact with her immortal husband that kept her youthful and alive. Up to this very day she was still active and looked much too young for her age. There was very little difference in her appearance from when she and Shadow first paired together. She had a full figure, still with her hour glass curves, yet nothing seemed weighted on her body. Her fur was still quite pink, but it was a duller shade and her muzzle had blanched out to a white hue. The only thing that gave some hint of Amy Rose's age was her eyes. They were wise and showed of a well learned, long lived soul…. a soul that was soon coming to rest. She had for some time slowed to a calm pace. She wasn't rigid or strained but she simply moved about as though she didn't have the desire or need to rush. Shadow could see what was coming. For many years he was grateful she remained with him as long as she had, and every day when she awoke he was thankful for have her beside him for at least one more day.

But this day had come and her soft slowing movements told him to hang on to every second he had with her.

They had remained constantly by each other for the past three days, and this day they didn't leave their bed- Amy just didn't have the energy in her. He cuddled her and they spent the morning resting and enjoying each other's company in the warming sunlight that permeated though the window. He embraced her firmly to him and let her lay on his chest. Her hand tenderly rested in his chest fur, as she looked up to him.

"I love you Shadow. I want to stay with you forever." She spoke weakly.

Shadow looked down to her and his face eased into a look of cherishing endearment. "I love you too Rose- more than anything." Shadow shifted a little to look directly into her eyes. "You will always be with me- forever."

Amy let out a content sigh, and she rested against him once more. Shadow settled back into a comfortable position as they relaxed in their company together. Then, he noticed he could feel her body weakening. He looked to her again as she breathed shallow breaths. 'it's happening' he thought as he pulled pillows over to prop her up into a more upright position and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I don't want to leave you Shadow." Amy whispered.

Shadow kept his composure as he tried to ease her mind. "You never will Amy. You're a part of me forever, and you will always hold my love- for all eternity."

Amy's eyes weakly sparkled with happiness from his words. She feebly blinked her eyes as her body relaxed. "You are everything to me Shadow. All our time together meant everything to me. I will miss you."

Shadow found himself thinking of their time together as well, and realized he wasn't ready for her to go. His eyes wet from the tears waiting to fall from his eyes. "I'll miss you too Rose. Until the day I die…."

The sun fell upon Amy's frame giving her an angelic appearance. Her words barely came out as she slipped away in the warmth of the light "Remember Shadow. Live for both of us now……"

Shadow kissed her as her eyes dulled and shut for their last time. Her body went limp. He pulled her tighter into his embrace and kiss, as though somehow he could bring her back by putting all his energy into it, but Amy Rose was gone. Slowly Shadow pulled away, and the reality of it all set in. His beloved Rose was gone and was never to return.

"Rose? Rose. ROSE!" he cried. "No no NO! Don't leave me Rose!! Please…."

Shadow slumped back onto Amy's lifeless body. He sobbed into his hands as he lay upon her chest. After many tears and much pleading, Shadow raised himself and his face to the sky bawling. Despair built in him, and as though he could call her back, he wailed in a deafening tone.

"AMY!!"

As he sat on the hill in his memories, once more tears fell from his eyes. He had known this would come, and even Amy's death never made him regret his decision to be her soul mate, but the pain was excruciating all the same. He couldn't bear being around the others. He couldn't bear letting them put her into the ground. He couldn't bear her not being by his side. He couldn't bear anything.

"Father?"

Shadow shut his eyes tight to hold back any tears he still held within them. He refused to allow anyone to see him cry- even his own son.

Radiance could tell from Shadow's body language that he was still just as upset as the day it happened, possibly more. He thought of how his parents had talked of their history together. Amy Rose had shown Shadow love and what a good life could be. She was Shadow's happiness, but now that constant source of happiness was gone. He was alone, and Radiance realized it would be all too easy for his anguished father to return to being the misanthropic recluse he had been. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let him.

"Some of us wondered where you were father."

Shadow snapped his head to the side, still hiding his face from his son, and barked to him "I don't give a damn what others think! They can-"

"We worry about you." Radiance calmly cut him off.

Shadow turned his head back forward and sunk his face even more into his arms and knees, not wanting to open up. He wanted to block everything out. He still loved his children but he was never one to show his feelings. That included his pain.

Radiance reached out to touch Shadows shoulder and as he neared Shadow turned to look towards him, giving him a threatening growl in warning. Radiance pulled his hand back, and turned to walk away.

"Father, I just want to remind you of something. Mother told you to live for both of you. She wouldn't want you hurting or hiding away. Honor her memory- LIVE for both of you."

As he walked off Shadow felt some sorrow for being so hard on his oldest and closest son, but remained silent. Once more Shadow let out a deep sigh, and continued to drown in his thoughts.

Hibiscus sat at the dining table in her parent's kitchen. Her husband and kids were at home, but she couldn't leave her father just yet- she wanted to be there for him. Especially when Radiance had returned home alone and mentioned that their father was "really hurting". She was worried. Shadow always had Amy Rose to calm his temper and to put him at ease. They all knew she was his life and to have her gone would take a toll on him. She sipped at the tea she had prepared for herself, as she heard the back door open.

Shadow stepped into the entryway, and as he entered the kitchen he looked up to see his beloved Amy Rose at the dining table. His eyes welled with tears and his mouth started to form a smile of overjoyed disbelief, when he saw her turn and speak-

"Father?" Hibiscus uttered softly, unsure if it was him, since her back was to the door. When she turned around, she saw her father's head hang and one of his hand's go to his face. As she cautiously approached him she could see the tears falling to the floor. She walked to him gingerly and wrapped her arms around him in consolation.

Slowly, Shadow placed his arms up in return as he fought back the tears. He had mistaken his daughter for his wife. It wasn't hard to do- they looked similar- but the moment of hope dying in him was too much for him to keep his emotions in check in front of her.

"It's okay daddy- I want you to know we are all here for you. We love you and mom will never be forgotten. She's here in all of us- in our hearts." Hibiscus said as she hugged him tight. She could feel the tension is his body, and kneeled a little to look into his eyes and smile to him. "Now, why don't you sit and I'll make you some coffee dad."

Shadow hesitantly walked to the table and sat down. This would be agonizing, but he started to see that he was not alone now, and Rose was not the only one who could be let in. His family could get him through.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

100 years later

"Damnit, where is he?? This is no time for this shit!"

Radiance had searched the entire house and Shadow was nowhere to be found. The realtors were to show up shortly and he was not to be seen anywhere. Radiance was thinking over where he could possibly be, when he looked up at the hill.

Shadow was looking out over the hilltop near his home. He had ever left the home he and Amy Rose had shared together, but all around him the landscape had changed. No longer was it the beautiful natural landscape it had been. Buildings, factories, and other various unnatural constructions had grown up the years past. His eyes darted over the view, taking it all in, when he heard someone yelling.

"Where the hell did you go?!"

Shadow turned with a scowl on his face. Though they worked as partners in most things, he still didn't like his son trying to tell him what to do. "I visited Rose."

"Well, that's wonderful, but now is not the best time- they will be here any minute and you're not even at the house to speak to them! How can you sell a house if you're not there?"

Shadow looked deep in thought for a moment, and then impassively stated. "I'm not leaving."

Radiance just stood there confused. Most of their relatives had gone elsewhere, finding better places to live then the dying city they resided in. It was not the place it used to be. The calm city bordered by serene nature was now an industrial town filled with crime. It was not somewhere either would have preferred to live. Shadow's change of plans did not bode well with the crimson and white hedgehog.

After calming himself, Radiance asked in softened manor "But father, why?"

Shadow was getting frustrated. He didn't like being pressed after making a decision. It was his home and he would do what he wished to. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you think you would be leaving mother? We can visit her grave-"

"NO!" shadow yelled. "I will not leave the home I had with Rose!"

Radiance could see the conversation was turning ugly. He tried to be the calm one now. "But Father, this place isn't everything. Mother would want you to move on-"

Shadow was enraged now. Chaos power was even beginning to build in his body from all the anger he felt racing through his body. In a cold spiteful tone of his voice, Shadow spit out "I will NOT MOVE ON! I WILL NOT LOVE ANOTHER!! NO ONE WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF AMY ROSE IN MY HEART!! I WILL NOT RELINGUISH HER TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING!!"

Radiance fell silent for some time. In sorrow, he spoke to his father "I never meant that. I don't think she would want us to stay here. Mother would want the best for you- for both of us."

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. He couldn't bear it. The pain of his true love- his soul mate- his ROSE was still as strong as it was the day she died. He lived. He made a new life in her absence, but everything he did was in some part connected to her or dedicated to her memory. Shadow did not spend one day, one moment, without his thoughts on his passed away pink life mate. He lived- for HER. He had long finished with tears, but he found them coming all the same, and it was all he could do to keep himself from letting them fall.

"I'm sorry father. I never meant to upset you." Radiance said sincerely. He had not known his father had thought of leaving this way. He had pressured him to leave, but never thought the older ebony male was holding on so tight. If his father wouldn't let go he would accept it- he had vowed to be there for him, and he would remain true to his word.

Shadow turned back to his son, composed and in his usual callous disposition, with no evidence of his distraught emotions visible. He gazed aloofly to his son. "Just give me some more time. I don't appreciate being rushed."

Radiance smiled to his father in understanding. He nodded and coolly added "Take your time. It's not like we're dying or anything."

The duo laughed together, Radiance in a hearty energetic laugh, while Shadow let out a light chuckle. Together they returned to their home to ask their company to leave and inform them that their business was no longer needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A huge craft drifted though the cosmos. It was larger than many of the heavily populated cities that had surfaced on the colony occupant's previous planets- EARTH and MOBIUS. Within a portion of the ship was an enormous hall, packed with most of the ship's inhabitants and many more gathering to get inside. It was mostly Mobians, with only a small amount of humans, the last of their kind remaining. The surrounding walls were a soft grey tone with banners and flags of red hanging from the ceiling. The far wall was a huge pane of shatterproof clear synthetic resin, much like a window, allowing for easy viewing out into space. There was a raised platform like area with a huge screen above it in the middle of the vista wall. On the screen was shown a familiar white and crimson striped hedgehog.

Radiance hadn't aged. He looked just as young as ever, but his posturing showed his maturity. He poise even gave the impression of a commander or leader as many seemed subordinate around him or would show some visual form of respect to him. His patterns and coloring even now were still rare and brought even more attention to his dominant figure. He raised a hand to silence the crowd, who responded immediately. He looked down to a large capsule in front of him, and he began his speech.

"Shadow the Hedgehog was a hero and source of life to all of us. We all know that without his knowledge and life experience, none of us could have ever held any hope to survive..."

The capsule was made entirely of a similar plastic like resin as the viewing wall, but had a more glass like appearance, as though it could easily be crushed. Only two metal rings sealed it near the top and bottom of the container. In the middle portion on the area facing up was etched 'Shadow the Hedgehog- The Ultimate Lifeform'

Inside lay no other than him, Shadow the Hedgehog. He had not aged one day, but his body did show some signs of change. Metals were draped around his neck, and he wore odd equipment and gear around his shoulders and various parts of his body. He carried some type of holster wrapped around his left leg, showing from it what appeared to be the handle of a firearm. Another was positioned lower on the opposite leg, and held what seemed to be the hilt of a sword-like weapon. His fur was as pitch black as ever, and the white tuft of his chest remained the same, but he had scars on his bicep and shoulder and an even older scar across his right cheek. He looked as though he had been through numerous battles, and the only sign of what may have ended his life was a patch of fur on his abdomen that seemed unlike the rest- as though it was placed on his body to hide away the trauma hidden inside.

Radiance went on to speak of how Shadow had saved Earth many times, and when Earth and Mobius were destroyed, he was the one to show the survivors show to flourish in space. He taught them the basics of space survival, and as more colony ships were built, he instructed their commanders and leaders how to continue to thrive. Shadow never chose to lead, but he was deemed a war hero, and many looked to him as a source of inspiration.

Images of his accomplishments were displayed on the screen above the crowd, until the image spread out from the screen, like a projection, of a battle- making it look as though the assault was occurring right there in front of them. Shadow was wearing the same gear he had on within the capsule. As he marched forward he carried in his right hand a Gladius style sword that broadened and came to a point. Instead of a metal blade it was composed of a blue energy that pulsed as though it contained a lightning storm hidden away inside. The holster on his leg clearly held a handgun that looked like a sleek long-barreled colt M1191 pistol that was highly customized. Shadow and Radiance lay siege amongst other Mobians and humans in a battle against an alien onslaught. The father son team worked together as back up for each other, directing others to attack along the way. Shadow rushed at an alien that looked similar to one of Black Doom's larger brutes but more reptilian. Before it could even bring its rifle to point at him, Shadow has sliced it through with the energy sword. As another alien hurtled torwards him, Shadow's head snapped to look directly at it. He raised the pistol and fired off a two shots, that on impact went off like a small condensed bomb. Radiance could be seen near his accomplished soldier father, doing just as much damage with his similar weaponry. As the image of Shadow turned to look forward and propelled himself forward with a pair of upgraded air shoes, the holographic view returned to its flat view against the screen.

Once more Radiance was shown on the screen looking down to his father in his futuristic coffin.

"Yes, my father is inspiration to all of us, but there is something you never knew of him. He gave to others, he saved to world, he fought to stay alive and protect the lives of all of us not to be a hero, or famous, nor even loved, but out of love and the memory of another. Everything Shadow the Hedgehog did was to keep alive the desires and memory of another, whom none of you had ever known."

Radiance's eyes softened from their hardened gaze as he paused before going on.

"Shadow had loved once, over a millennium ago, a female by the name of Amy Rose. She was not his sole inspiration for goodness, but where one girl named Maria left in death Shadow's friendship, Amy Rose, my mother, began to show him what his life could be, instead of surviving in loss and despair. Amy Rose always did for others before she did for herself. She is who taught Shadow the unselfishness, benefaction, and honor you have all seen. Everything in Shadow's existence of 1381 years, after his only pairing with his soul-mate Amy Rose, was done to remember her and to live- for both of them."

Radiance lifted his head in a signal to move Shadow's burial capsule to an ejection port nearby. As the pod began its release from the colony to drift into the gravitational pull of a nearby sun, Radiance finished his father's eulogy.

"Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog- Ultimate Lifeform, husband, father, and dark hero. May you rest in peace and be reunited with those you love once more."

Radiance's words reached the capsule no more as it drifted in the tranquility of space. Slowly it coasted into the blaze and heat of the brilliant star that had at once time warmed his home planet named EARTH.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Warmth pressed through a body of fur like sun warming skin in the heat of summer. Similar to a child opening its eyes for the first time, eyelids fluttered open to the unexpected white of light. Nothing could be seen, but strangely he began to wonder if he was alive.

Shadow looked upon his body in the vastness of his white surroundings, the black contrasting dramatically. His wounds, his scars, and modernized wardrobe was gone- leaving him looking as he had when he was younger, when his closest friends and his wife were alive. He hovered in the serenity around him, until he felt his shoes graze against a hard surface. He looked down- nothing was there- but he could feel it was a surface none the less, and stood uncertain of his surroundings.

"shad-dow"

His ears flicked upon hearing his name in a faint voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't place whose voice it was. He turned his head in the direction he thought the sound emanated from, and noticed a bright light spreading out before him. He raised an arm to shield his eyes and put his other arm out before him in guard. The light hovered just before him as though it waited for him to approach it, and Shadow boldly reach out to touch it. As his gloved hand faintly connected with the radiating beams, he was suddenly enveloped in the blinding light.

He lowered his arm and slowly opened his eyes to a hazy view of colors around him. After blinking a few times, the colors cleared to reveal themselves. He was in a room, much like a parlor or a visiting area, surrounded by his friends as they looked in their prime, sitting on furniture around the room. As he looked around in shock, his eyes fell upon and remembered each name, as he searched the place from his right to his left-

Rouge and Knuckles- Cream and Tails, Sonic-

After finally looking completely to his left, he saw the last person for his eyes to see in the room, seated on a loveseat near him.

"Amy." Shadow breathed. His mouth gaped and his eyes had briefly gone wide, but as he sat they softened into an affectionate gaze as he stared at her.

She smiled sweetly to him, her eyes sparkling as though they wanted to scream how much she had missed him, and as he clasped her hands in his, her smile broadened to a grin.

"She missed you. She's waited here this whole time for you to show up." Sonic's words were heard, but Shadow's eyes did not falter from their hold on Amy Rose's face.

Amy Rose blushed and looked down in a demure manner.

"Is that true Rose?" Shadow asked, still looking to her face.

Amy looked up, still blushed in her cheeks. "Yes Shadow- I missed you and I couldn't wait for the moment I might someday see you again. I had to wait here for you in the hope that someday you would come."

Shadow felt warmth flow through his body in listening to her voice, and after smiling to her with his eyes, he finally looked around to the others, "Where are we?"

"It's not really a place- more like an entrance to what's ahead." Tails answered in a confident tone, as though it was all there was to know of the place. "Basically it appears as what would be most comfortable to the arriver."

Shadow looked to the others as they stood and gathered in the middle of the room. The bright light appeared once more- almost like a portal- and each one began to step through. Sonic waited to be last, and looked over his shoulder before he entered. "We'll be waiting for you on the other side. Don't be too long." He winked and jumped through into the brilliant white radiance.

Shadow looked back to Amy Rose and grasped her tightly to him, his eyes glazing in joy. Amy tightly pulled his body against her as hard as she could. They separated apart only enough to be able to press their lips passionately against the others.

"Oh, I missed you Rose!" Shadow forced out between the seals of their lips and the crushing hugs they gave to eachother. "I love you so much- you have no idea!"

Amy gasped out her words, as Shadow spoke his in turn. "I missed you - and I love you too! - I know! - I feel the same!"

After their fervent show of affection eased, they finally stood together holding hands, and approached the light. Amy Rose stepped ahead and released Shadows hand. She looked to him warmly and giggled as she turned back forward and undaunted, ran into the light. Shadow shook his head with a smile. "So this is how it is." he affirmed to himself. With a determined smirk, he readied himself and launched into the brilliancy to start his life anew with his Rose at his side once more.

--

I wrote this is in the thought that, no matter what happens over time, or how long you are separated- or come what may- someone could love another forever.


End file.
